


i just might

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, It's All Very Sweet, judy teaches kindergarten, single mom violet, teacher judy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: “Oh, Josh!” She tried to get him to come back over to her before he somehow managed to break something that she would have to end up buying.“He’s fine.” A soft voice sounded behind her.Violet turned around to find a woman, Ms. Bernly, as her name tag read.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> i'm addicted to writing i can't stop uploading i'm so sorry. anyways teacher au baby. this is for hollie

Violet’s alarm rang.

She breathed deeply, hearing her son’s little feet hit the carpet out in the hall. A small knock came from her bedroom door.

“Mom?” His voice was muffled through the wood.

“Come in, Josh.” She sat up, leaning against the headboard and rubbed her face. Today was Josh’s first day of first grade. He was over the moon, finally excited to be in a grade. Violet couldn’t believe how old he was. It seemed like just yesterday she was bringing him home from the hospital, Richard following behind her with his hand on her back. A pang of sadness tore through her heart. But she grinned.

Josh came in with his ‘first day’ outfit. His shirt was backwards and his hair was a mess, but the smile on his face enamored Violet. She laughed, patting the bed so he would sit next to her. He obliged, jumping next to his mother. Violet helped him flip his shirt around and combed through his hair with her fingers. 

“Do you remember your teacher's name?” Violet tested, hoping that he could retain at least that much information. He tended to be a little bit hyperactive, a trait he had inherited from his father. 

“Ms. Bernly!” He shouted, far too loud for five in the morning, but Violet didn’t scold him. Her baby was growing up and he was excited. She let him have his moment. 

“Okay, good. Let me go get ready and then we’ll leave, okay?”

Violet and Josh’s ‘breakfast’ was a shared strawberry pop-tart. She didn’t have time to make anything fancy, though she wished she could. Her boss would kill her if she was late to work. He was an asshole. She checked her appearance in the mirror, bold red lips contrasting with her blonde-ish hair. She smiled.

“Okay Josh, let’s check your backpack and make sure you have everything.” She pulled the ‘Batman’ themed bag from his hands and checked. He had his folder, his crayons, and his pencil pouch filled with the various things the kids were required to have. She checked her watch. They needed to leave right now.

“Alright, let’s get into the car.”

\--------------------------

When they pulled up to the elementary parking lot, it was packed with people. Parent’s were trying to hurry and get this over with before going to work. Crying children were everywhere, clinging to their parent’s legs. Violet thanked God Josh was outgoing. She didn’t think she could handle having to pry him off of herself.

Violet heaved her purse on her shoulder and Josh’s back on top of her purse, reaching out for Josh’s hand as they neared the crosswalk.

“Hand.” She said, and he grabbed it, politely obeying her. Her heels clicked the pavement as they approached the building.

Josh exclaimed, seeing one of his friends from kindergarten. He pulled on Violet’s skirt.

“Mom, look that’s Jason!” He pointed to a small boy with brown eyes and a full head of curly brown hair. She smiled at his parents. She knew their marriage was an unhappy one. Rumor had it that he was sneaking off with a man when she was on vacation with her friends. Violet tried not to listen to the gossip, but the distance between the two was damning.

“Come on, Mom has to get to work soon.” She pulled him down the hallway, trying to find the room number of his class. 

Room 210G.

Violet looked up from the piece of paper in her hand. Here she was. 

No one was in the room, but it said “Ms. Bernly” above the door in fancy script. So she went in.

The room was neatly decorated, creative doodles lining the walls. There was a hanging folder holder for the kids to keep their folders. And there was a fish tank, so naturally Josh ran over to that.

“Oh, Josh!” She tried to get him to come back over to her before he somehow managed to break something that she would have to end up buying.

“He’s fine.” A soft voice sounded behind her.

Violet turned around to find a woman, Ms. Bernly, as her name tag read. She was picturing an old, grim woman with poor fashion sense, but she was greeted with quite the opposite. Ms. Bernly looked young, brunette hair neatly pinned in an updo. She had kind eyes and a nice smile, fitting for a school teacher. She was wearing a red button up blouse and a black and white gingham skirt that fell just below her knees.

Violet was a little speechless.

“I’m Judy. Judy Bernly. And you are?” She reached out her hand.

“Violet Newstead. This is Josh.” She shook Judy’s small hand and turned to call Josh. Josh came bounding up next to his mom.

“Nice to meet you, Josh.” She smiled and her nose crinkled as Josh took her hand and gave her a toothy grin.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Bernly.” He rushed out before rushing back to see the ‘Nemo’ fish. Judy laughed.

“He seems very sweet.” She smiled and rubbed her hands on her skirt.

“He is. He just has a little problem with focusing, so that is the only concern that I have.” Violet said, in hushed tones. Judy nodded and smiled.

“I’ll make sure he gets his work done.”

Violet put a hand on her arm.

“Thank you.” She checked her watch.

“Oh, I’ve got to get to work.” She said to no one in particular. She walked over to Josh, who was pressing his fingers to the glass. She scolded him lightly before bending down to his level.

“Be good for Ms. Bernly today, okay? I don’t want to get a call while I’m at work saying that you’re in trouble.” Josh hung onto every word, face serious.

“I promise.”

She handed him his bag and gave him a kiss on the forehead, ruffling his hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Momma.”

Violet’s heart swelled. This was definitely harder on her than it was on him. Judy was watching them with a fond expression.

Violet stood and headed towards the exit. She said her farewells to Judy and walked down the hallway, skirt swishing all the way to her car.

As she drove to Consolidated, her mind was still back in Room 210G.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet forgets to give Josh his lunch money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry i cannot stop writing this bc it's such a fun concept

Everytime the phone rang, Violet was sure it was Principal Hathcoat telling her to come pick up Josh. She was still getting used to managing work and being a single mom. Richard had been gone 3 years, yet sometimes it felt as if it was only yesterday that she saw him pull out of the driveway. She was getting distracted again. Maybe Josh had inherited that from her.

“Violet Newstead, please hold. Violet Newstead, please hold. Hi, this is Violet.” She clicked through all of the different phone lines, rattling off numbers for the people on the other end. She held the phone between her shoulder and her cheek and shuffled papers around on her desk, looking for a needle in a haystack.

The dim, fluorescent bulbs above her buzzed angrily. She was getting a headache, so she resolved to grab coffee from the breakroom. Violet walked across the office, only one set of eyes watching her. They belonged to Joe Donahue, a Junior Accountant who followed her like a puppy. He was sweet, but he was far too young for her. She had told him so whenever he caught her by the water cooler, but that didn’t dishearten him.

Violet tried to ignore his stare, pushing the door open. She was met with the sight of big, blonde hair and a curvy frame. The woman in question turned around, greeting Violet with a heavy southern drawl.

“Hi, Violet! How’s your day been?” She grinned, revealing a perfect set of teeth. Doralee Rhodes was exactly what you pictured when you heard the words ‘backwoods barbie’. Her hair and makeup was always flawless, and her shirts always managed to show off her ample cleavage that Violet was so jealous of. Doralee was her oldest friend at the office. They had started off on a bad foot (Violet thought Doralee was working overtime in Hart’s office), but they quickly became very close.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe. The phone has not stopped ringing. I keep thinking it’s about Josh. I’m surprised he hasn’t set the place on fire yet.” Violet chuckled, grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring into her cup.

“That’s right, it’s his first day today isn’t it? Well you’ll tell him Aunt Dee wants to hear all about it.” Doralee laughed before leaving the breakroom. Josh adored his Aunt Dee and Uncle Dwayne. He would scream with glee when Dwayne brought his guitar to play songs with him while Violet and Doralee had their ladies’ night. She made a mental note to tell Josh to call Doralee and tell her about his day.

Violet stirred in a little creamer than headed back to her desk. This day could not go slower.

By the time lunch came around, everyone had scurried out the office. They all wanted to feel the outside air, the sun on their faces. Violet couldn’t wait to leave, but she had to finish a few more lines of her report. Her mind wandered back to Josh. His lunch was in 30 minutes. Had she given him money? She froze. Of course she forgot something. She grabbed her jacket and purse and ran towards the elevator, half finished report still stuck in the typewriter.

She apologized to Doralee profusely for having to ditch on their lunch plans, but Doralee just waved her off. Violet aspired to live life as carefree as Doralee seemed to. Then again Doralee didn’t have an eight year old.

She pulled up to the parking lot for the second time that day, luckily getting a close parking space. Violet checked her watch and realized that his lunch was starting. She hurried into the cold building. She did not slow her pace until she reached Room 210G. The door was open, and children were lined up single file. 

Judy was counting them, worrying her lips between her teeth. She noticed Violet and smiled.

“Alright, I’m going to walk you guys to lunch. Remember.. single file and walk slowly.” She held out the word slowly and the kids giggled. She glanced back to Violet.

“I’ll be just a moment.”

“Actually, I just needed to give this to Josh. We were running behind this morning.” She held up the five-dollar bill.

Judy raised her eyes in realization, taking the bill from Violet with manicured fingertips. She walked it over to Josh, who promptly wadded it and shoved it in his pocket. That was her child.

Judy gave an apologetic look to Violet, but Violet just shook her head and laughed. The other kids were getting antsy, so Violet took that as her cue to leave. She turned on her heel and started down the hallway, but Judy called after her.

“Ms. Newstead?”

Violet turned, short hair hitting her cheek.

“I actually would like to speak with you. I’ll get the kids to lunch and we can talk?”

Violet’s heart sunk. So there were problems, she just hadn’t reported them yet. Terrific. She nodded, pulling the strap of her bag tighter and walked into the room as the kids marched away, following Ms. Bernly. 

There were little beanbags and roller chairs everywhere. Judging by the chalkboard, they had just finished their math lesson. Violet smiled, wishing the math she did was this easy. Lanterns were hanging from the ceiling, almost low enough for Violet to touch. 

Judy’s desk was in the corner of the room. She had one of those overhead projector things. Violet was amazed at all of the things they were coming up with to use as teaching aids. She would have loved to have this when she was in school. She saw a few photos on her desk. Violet’s curiosity was piqued.

There was an old family photo of her and her parents, she assumed. Judy resembled the woman in almost all aspects, while only acquiring her father’s nose. Next to that photo was a more modern photo of Judy and what appeared to be her husband. He was not the man Violet figured Judy would end up with. He was balding and his smile didn’t quite meet his eyes. Violet frowned.

“Find anything interesting?” Judy’s voice rang out in the otherwise silent room, causing Violet to jump. She needed a bell around her neck or something. 

“I’m sorry. Is this your husband?” Violet asked as Judy approached her desk. Judy’s face flickered with an emotion that Violet couldn’t place.

“No, just boyfriend. Maybe someday.” She spoke wistfully. Violet figured she should change the subject.

“So, you needed to talk to me?” She prepared herself for the worst.

“Yes. About Josh. He is one of the most well-behaved kids in the class.” Judy beamed, sensing Violet’s nervousness.

Violet let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, God. I thought something was wrong.” She hung her head, pressed her palms flat against Judy’s desk, and laughed.

“Not at all. He’s an angel.” Judy sat down in her chair, but not before offering Violet one of the taller chairs. Violet gladly sat.

“Are you hungry? I’m guessing you haven’t eaten.” Judy’s deep brown eyes met Violet’s blue ones. Violet’s mouth opened and closed pointlessly. She checked her watch. She still had an hour before she had to get on the road.

“I’m a little hungry.” Violet nodded.

Judy leaned over to shuffle things underneath her desk. Violet took the chance to steal another glance at the pictures. The smiling faces stared back at her. Judy re-emerged from below her desk with two sandwiches and a smile.

“I always keep an extra one made in case one of my students forgets their money.” Judy winked and handed Violet the sandwich. “It’s ham and cheese.”

Violet accepted the sandwich, scooting closer to the desk. This was weird, wasn’t it? Was she weird for thinking this was weird? Luckily, Judy broke the silence.

“What do you do during the day?” Violet thought that was a smart question. It made no assumptions about her job, though she was sure her carpal tunnel would disagree.

“I’m Senior Office Manager over at Consolidated.” Violet said, tone of voice betraying how she felt about it. She had worked there for 13 years and had the same title for 6. It was touchy topic for her because she busted her ass and knew she deserved it. The old ‘boy’s club’ trumped qualifications.

“Oh, do you know Doralee Rhodes?” Judy’s ears perked. Violet nodded and Judy laughed.

“She was my roommate in college! We don’t talk as much as we used to, but we meet occasionally.”

Violet’s eyebrows raised as she took a bite of her sandwich. World’s colliding, huh?

“She is one of my closest friends at the office. She is basically Josh’s Aunt. I adore her. She helps out when I have to stay late or go pick up dinner.”

“Does Josh’s father work late too?”

Violet gulped.

“No, he’s.. um.. passed.”

Judy’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand.

“Oh, dear. I’m so sorry for asking!” Violet just smiled a sad smile.

“It’s alright. It’s been three years, but they don’t tell you that days like this still hurt.” Violet gestured to the room and Judy understood she meant milestones in Josh’s life.

Judy frowned and placed a hand on top of Violet’s. Violet couldn’t explain why she couldn’t breathe. 

She had nothing to say as a consolation, so she just kept her hand on Violet, hopeful the physical touch was some sort of comfort.

Violet shook her head and fixed her hair behind her ears.

“I’m being silly. I’m sorry that I intruded on your break.”

It was Judy’s turn to shake her head.

“It’s not intruding if I invited you.” And she smiled, genuine.

Violet returned her smile and then checked her watch. She needed to get going.

“Well.” Violet said, standing up from the chair, legs adjusting to her regular height. “This was a lovely lunch. Delicious sandwiches.”

Judy chuckled and stood.

“Thank you. You seem to be the only one that thinks so.” Violet could see the same expression make its way back to her face.

She extended a hand for the second time that day, and Violet shook it gladly.

\--------------------------

Violet pulled into the pick-up line. Many faculty members stood outside with the excited kids. She made sure Josh’s name tag was visible on her visor. When she came to a stop, a male teacher opened her car door and Josh jumped in, backpack in tow.

“Hi, mom!”

Violet was relieved to hear his little voice. She missed him during the day.

“Hi, Josh. Buckle up.” She looked back at him in the backseat then thanked the teacher, who shut the door.

She heard the click of the buckle, so she put the car in drive and began the drive home. She was lucky to find a place so close to the school. Violet couldn’t bear to live in the same house that she had shared with Richard. It felt as if she could still see him sitting in the recliner before dinner, or feel his body next to hers in their bed at night. She was haunted, so she got out of there as soon as she could.

“How was your first day?” Violet grinned at him through the rear view mirror.

“I loved it! We learned about the colors of …”

He went on a tangent, telling her about his day minute-by-minute. When it seemed like he might take a breath, he just kept on going. Violet's mind wandered, thinking about if she wanted to make dinner or order pizza. She nodded at his pauses, smiling. He wore himself out after about 7 minutes of straight talking, and Violet thanked God.

“That sounds like a very good first day. When we get home I want you to call Aunt Dee and tell her all about it.”

She made a mental note to set out 5 dollars on the counter for Josh’s lunch tomorrow. 

But Judy would always have that extra sandwich for when life got in the way.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween was fun until it wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sending love to you all for being so sweet <3

As fall began to chill the air, excitement built in the community. Fall festivals and football season were gearing up to start and Violet was so glad Josh hadn’t yet discovered football. She didn’t want to have to break his heart when she couldn’t take him to the Monday night games. But that didn’t matter because he was most excited for Halloween, every child’s favorite holiday. 

She remembers those days, dressing up as a witch and going door-to-door. They weren’t able to do that in this neighborhood. Violet was able to get the house so cheap because it was not the safest. She never let Josh play in the front yard because people always drove by in unmarked vans, claiming they were selling vacuum cleaners and demanding to be let in. That had been quite the scary experience, so she invested in an extra door lock.

They were planning on going to the trunk-or-treat that the school was putting on. It would save Violet’s gas and she could accompany him to make sure he stayed safe. Unfortunately, he decided that she had to dress up with him to match. She desperately wanted to disagree with him, but when he smiled at her with his missing front tooth, she couldn’t resist.

So that’s how Violet ended up spending her Friday evening in a yellow power ranger costume, helping Josh zip up his matching blue one. He slung his helmet on, almost hitting her in the face with it. She leaned back in the nick of time, saving her front teeth.

“Mom, get your helmet.” Josh said, voice muffled inside of the plastic.

“I can’t wear the helmet. I have to be able to see to drive, you know?” She poked his stomach and he giggled. As he practiced his power ranger moves, she stood up to grab her keys and Josh’s candy bag. 

“Load up.” She couldn’t even get the words out before he was sprinting towards the car.

\--------------------------

There were so many kids. All were wearing different costumes, pulling on their parent’s clothes or hands to show them the various candies they got. Luckily, Violet wasn’t the only parent wearing a costume. Some members of the staff were dressed up too. She relaxed, then took Josh’s hand.

“Stay with me, okay?” Violet could not bear to lose her child in this crowd. Who knew trunk-or-treats were so popular?

Josh nodded and walked with her to the first car. It was a simple ring toss game, and Josh relentlessly tried to get the glow stick ring around the bowling pins. Finally, he managed to win a couple pieces of candy and his smile was radiant. They played a couple more games before coming up to a beanbag toss game. Violet had zoned out on watching Josh, she almost didn’t recognize the woman beside her.

“Violet?”

Judy was wearing a blue and white gingham dress with a white puff sleeve underneath. Dorothy. The ruby red slippers gave it away. Her lips were bright red and her hair was braided into two braids with little ribbons tying them off. She looked stunning.

They had gotten closer over the past couple months. They would go out for lunch sometimes on the weekends, inviting Doralee on the rare occasion. Violet was glad to find friendship in the woman. Sometimes Judy would have to cancel though, her boyfriend Dick wanting her to himself. He was an asshole, and Violet’s disdain for him was apparent to both Judy and Doralee, but she never voiced these opinions. It appears Dick let her have fun tonight, because she was beaming.

“Judy!” She returned Judy’s smile in earnest. Judy’s eyes trailed her body, making Violet’s cheeks flush.

She leaned into whisper to Violet, purposefully leaning on the side where Josh could still hear.

“Yellow ranger has always been my favorite.”

Violet shivered, but blamed it on the cold. Why were her cheeks still flushed? 

Josh, of course, heard and retaliated.

Josh and Judy had also grown closer. When they went out to eat and Josh joined them, he demanded to sit next to her. Violet would watch them with a fond smile. She missed hearing his belly laugh. An inexplicable feeling would wash over Violet when Judy would entertain Josh’s ridiculous games and wild stories. They were two peas in a pod.

Violet reached out to lightly hold one of Judy’s pigtails.

“I like your hair in braids.”

Blush painted Judy’s cheeks. 

Josh interrupted them.

“Mooooom. Can we please go?” He hunched over dramatically. Violet turned back to Judy and gave an apologetic smile, but Judy just laughed.

“Hope you have a good Halloween, Josh! You better share some candy with me.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same.

“Goodbye, Judy.”

“Goodbye, Violet.”

\--------------------------

When they got home, Violet changed immediately. She let Josh stay in his costume for another hour, but eventually had to bribe Josh to get a shower. She was picking up the candy wrappers that he had dropped when the phone rang. She sighed, expecting Mr. Hart on the other line, asking her to take extra hours when he knew damn well she couldn’t. She couldn’t wait until she could find a better job.

“Hello.” She said, monotonous.

Violet didn’t expect to hear a frantic Judy on the other line.

“Violet?” She was breathing heavily, no preamble. Violet felt her heart sink.

“What happened?” Violet rubbed her collarbone with her free hand. She heard clattering in the background, followed by a man’s voice. Judy shouted something back, indecipherable.

“Judy!” Violet yelled into the phone.

“I’m sorry, Vi. Can you please pick me up? I can’t be here.” Judy whispered into the phone and it felt as if Violet’s bones turned to ice. She nodded to herself, knowing Judy couldn’t see her.

“I’m on my way.” Violet hung up the phone and went to the bathroom door, banging on it.

“Josh, we’ve got to go right now. Just put on your clothes and I’m going to drop you off at Aunt Dee’s, okay?” She shouted through the door and heard Josh’s reply.

As she walked to her room to get shoes, Violet ran a hand through her hair and noticed they were shaking. It was only a matter of time until something bad happened with Dick. How could she stay with him when he was so cruel to her? Violet grabbed a book and tossed it as hard as she could at the wall. Why hadn’t she done more to prevent Judy from getting hurt?

“Mom?” Violet turned her head and saw Josh in the doorway, a frightened look on his face, wet hair sticking up in every direction. She sighed and held out her arms for him, kneeling down to hug him. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, dear. Get your shoes on. We’ve got to leave.”

Luckily, Doralee’s house was on the way to Judy’s. Violet felt bad for dropping Josh off without much warning, but when Doralee saw the way Violet was wringing her hands and the way her lips were pressed into a thin line, she knew it was serious. Doralee told Violet to be careful, and she could feel the weight in the words.

After saying her goodbyes, Violet began the journey to Judy’s. She had been there a couple times, when Dick was out of town of course. They had a few game nights at her house, but Doralee always drove her. She was having trouble finding the house in the dark night, especially with the stress she was under.

She saw a figure walking on the sidewalk, only a silhouette. Violet instinctively made sure her doors were locked, but then stopped completely when she realized it was Judy. She was wearing a light blue nightgown and her hair fell to her shoulders still wavy from the braids. Her cheeks were stained with her makeup and her arms wrapped tightly around herself. It was a haunting sight.

“Judy!” Violet called out of the window, cold night air rushing it’s way into the car. Judy glanced up and she gave Violet a sad look as she hurried to the car. Her dress clung to her body from the wind.

“Thank you, Violet.” Judy said in between tears. Violet felt her heart ache for this woman she had grown so fond of. She did not look like the same person she had met those few months ago. Violet reached behind the seat where she kept an extra jacket. She handed it wordlessly to Judy, who took it with a sad smile. Violet drove them back home.

Judy looked so small. She was sitting in the living room, covered with a blanket while Violet prepared tea. Violet could see her through the half wall, still shaken from whatever had just occurred. She was biting her cheek, glassy eyes focused on the TV screen.

Once Violet returned with the tea, Judy’s eyes lit up. She graciously accepted the cup from Violet, who took a seat next to her on the couch. They sat there, watching TV and enjoying their tea until Judy spoke.

“I caught him with another woman.” Her voice was surprisingly steady, especially for Judy, who was normally a little fragile. She kept her eyes trained on the screen. Violet didn’t know what to say. She began to open her mouth, but kept closing it. Say something. Anything.

“It’s over.” Judy said, setting her teacup down. Violet could hear in her voice that she was about to cry, so she sat her own cup down and wrapped her arms around Judy. Judy broke at the touch, burying her face into Violet’s neck. Judy’s body shook with her sobs and Violet felt her heart ache for the third time that night. 

She let her cry until she wore herself out. Violet just stroked her hair, holding her close. Violet’s never been good with comforting people. She was raised in a household that wasn’t very loving, so this left her far underprepared for moments like this. Judy didn’t mind. Violet’s company was comforting enough.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried writing in judy's pov at the beginning but you can literally pinpoint when i struggled with it bahaha anyways enjoy <3

Judy woke with a start. She forgot where she was for a second, her chest frozen in fear, but then all of the memories of last night came flooding back. The phone call, the tea, the crying. Oh goodness, she had really embarrassed herself hadn’t she? The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of Violet Newstead.

Violet was nice enough to let her have her bedroom while she slept in Josh’s room. Judy had protested, but Violet was insistent, practically shoving her into the bedroom. Once Judy’s head hit the pillows that smelled like Violet, she was asleep. She lifted the comforter to her face and felt warmth spread through her chest.

She squinted and turned her head, examining the room. There was a picture of her and Josh sitting on her nightstand. Judy found a smile on her face when she leaned over further to view it. In the picture, Violet was leaned over and hugging a laughing Josh, the biggest smile on her face. Next to the pictures sat a pair of small frame reading glasses and a book. Judy longed for the type of domestic life that Violet had, a child waking her up in the morning. Judy sighed, and resolved that she should get up.

When she went to the restroom that was connected to Violet’s bedroom, she took a look at her hair and her eyes widened. It had nearly doubled in size, frizzing out. She ran her fingers through it desperately trying to make it at least presentable. In the distance, she heard a clatter, so she gave up on her hair for the moment, accepting that it was going to be voluminous today.

She opened the door to the bedroom and was met with the wonderful smell of breakfast. She saw Violet in the kitchen, humming lightly under her breath, cooking and wearing dark red pajama pants and a gray long sleeve shirt. She looked so.. Normal? Judy always saw her in those suit pants or the skirts that showed off her legs. She loved seeing Violet wear those outfits, but this sight touched a place in her heart she wasn’t even aware of.

“What are you lookin’ at?” Judy jumped, not realizing that Violet had caught her staring. She blushed and tried to come up with an excuse, but Violet laughed that sweet laugh. She turned back to cooking.

“I’m just messing with you. Take a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a few.” Violet motioned towards a bar-stool. Dick had never made her breakfast. She was always left with the task of feeding both of them before she left for work. He was ungrateful, only giving her a rough kiss and a slap on the ass as a thanks. How she had stayed with him so long was beyond her. She suddenly felt even more guilty about the previous night.

“I’m so sorry for calling you, Violet. I didn’t mean to intrude.” She spoke lightly. Her hands were freezing, anxiety clouding her body. Violet just turned to look at her sincerely. Her little ponytail swayed as she did so.

“Judy, don’t apologize for reaching out. I’m always here for you. You know that.” She said it so nonchalantly, but Judy’s heart was beating so fast she couldn’t breathe properly. Violet continued before she could catch her breath. Oh to be cared for.

“Josh is coming in about an hour. I dropped him off at Dee’s last night, so he is probably going to be a little.” She motioned with her hands and Judy took that to mean wild. Judy just laughed, air filling her lungs again.

“Violet you do know I work with kids for a living, right?” Violet balled up a paper towel and threw it at her, sending Judy into a fit of giggles. Violet removed the eggs from the burner, sliding them onto their two respective plates. It seemed that she had already made the bacon and toast. Judy’s stomach growled.

“Breakfast is served, m’dear” Violet gave a grand curtsy, placing the plate in front of her. Judy placed a hand over her heart, mouth open in surprise. 

“Why thank you! However can I repay you?” She smiled, noticing the blush on Violet’s cheeks. She took the seat next to Judy, and they ate a nice breakfast, easy conversation filling the air. Judy wanted to do the dishes as a token of her appreciation, but Violet insisted that she got to help. That’s how they ended up soaking wet in the middle of the kitchen with foam everywhere. Judy had blown a wad of foam bubbles at Violet, which landed in her hair. At that moment, a war had begun

“Stop!” Judy laughed, ducking behind the wall as Violet grabbed the detachable sink head. Violet aimed it at her, narrowing her eyes. They sat there for a second, daring the other to move.

“I recall that you started this.” Judy shrank back, trying not to laugh, fearing what Violet would do if she did.

There was a knock at the door and the atmosphere changed. Violet wiped her hands off and whispered to Judy. “This isn’t over.”

Violet peeked through the peephole and saw big, blonde hair. She grinned and opened the door, Josh running in to hug her at the knees. Violet ruffled his hair and smiled at Doralee. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ and Doralee smiled.

“Dwayne and I have to get going. We are going to the country music festival on the other side of town, so I’ll be hard to reach.” She saw Judy over Violet’s shoulder. “Oh, hiya Judy!”

Judy returned her bright smile and waved hello.

“Ms. Bernly!” Josh ran over to Judy, nearly knocking her down with the power of his hug. She knelt down and wrapped her arms tightly around Josh, who tried to pull away when he realized she was wet. Violet was entranced until she heard Doralee cough, and she whipped her head around. Doralee had a curious expression on her face.

“We’ll talk later.” Doralee spoke carefully, eyes darting between Judy and Violet. They said goodbye and Violet watched her walk back to Dwayne’s old truck. They were the perfect All-American couple.

When she closed the door, she heard music coming from the living room. Curious, she peeked her head around the doorway. 

Josh and Judy were dancing together. Josh was jumping on the couch, waving his arms up and down, giggling as Judy copied his movements. And Judy. Judy looked so free. Her dress flowed as she twirled and swayed. She had the biggest smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye that hadn’t been there the night before. Josh spotted her in the doorway.

“Mom, come dance!” Josh jumped down from the couch and ran to grab Violet’s hand. She let herself be dragged into the living room where the music was louder and Judy shone brighter. Judy had her arms in the air, swaying her hips to the smooth music. Violet was hypnotized. She could not keep her eyes off of Judy, so when Judy reached out her hand, Violet was sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head, but she grabbed her hand. 

Judy pulled her in and put her arms around Violet’s neck. Violet wanted to make a joke, anything to make the moment less charged, but when Judy looked up at her like that, she found herself speechless. She wrapped her arms around Judy’s small waist, feeling the water that she had splashed on her. Josh was in his own world, jumping around and singing along. Judy tucked a bit of her dark hair behind her ear, stealing a glance at Josh as they spun.

Violet and Judy were just swaying, staring at each other. It was such an intimate moment. Violet would have normally shied away from this type of close scrutinization, but it felt different with Judy. Her eyes were soft, a deep chocolate brown. They had deeper browns around the edges, honey tones in the middle and Violet thought could easily get lost in them for the rest of her life. Then music stopped suddenly, pulling her focus away from the woman in her arms.

“Can we get some candy?” Josh had lowered the volume, looking up at the two women. Judy smiled, hands running down Violet’s arms before leaning down to Josh. Violet’s brain short circuited, but she was able to hear the next line.

“Only if you share with me like you promised.”

Josh grinned and grabbed Judy’s hand, leading her to his candy bag to let her pick which candy she wanted. Violet watched them disappear to the kitchen, and she was alone in the living room. She ran a hand up her arm where Judy had just touched her. That was a different feeling. Violet recalled the way Doralee had looked between the two of them. Truth be told, she and Doralee had had a conversation about their relationship.

She had caught Violet staring at Judy far too many times, so one of the times when Judy couldn’t come to their lunches, Doralee had asked her about it. Violet recalls breaking down and having a whole crisis about it. It had always been a point of confusion with her. How could she feel the way she felt about Judy and still honor Richard? She felt as if she was cheating on him, on his memory.

Doralee talked her out of that mindset, grabbing her hand and telling her that if Judy made her feel that way, then Richard would want her to be as happy as possible. No matter with a woman or a man. They drank a little more than usual that night, but Violet needed it. Now she had a whole different problem on her hands.

Judy and Josh returned with some little bags of Skittles and Reeses. Josh ran into the living room and plopped onto the couch, Judy following shortly after him. She looked up and patted the spot next to her. Violet smiled and took the seat, sharing a bag of Skittles with her as they all watched TV. Josh began to ramble about whatever was on his mind, but all Violet could think about was the way her leg was brushing Judy’s.

She had to talk to Doralee as soon as possible.


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violet overthinks as per usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in the same state as violet so

Violet made the decision to have Judy stay for the weekend. Judy, of course, didn’t want to invade Violet's privacy at her house, but Violet was having none of it. She convinced her to stay another night, and she would go back home on Sunday. So they sat, soaking in all of the laziness that a Saturday provided. They hadn’t left the couch except to get various snack items, which now littered the table. Violet knew she would have to clean it up, but that could wait until tomorrow.

Josh had gone to his room to go to bed, so Judy and Violet were left alone, exhaustion pulling at both of their eyelids. It seemed to hit Judy harder, seeing as she kept nodding off. She would wake up before her head hit anything, confused each time. Violet laughed at her from the other side of the couch.

“You should get some sleep.” Violet spoke softly. Judy shook her head.

“I’m not going to steal your bed another night. I’ll take the couch.” Judy said, but Violet could feel the springs under her and shook her head in response.

“Couch isn’t for guests, Judy.”

“I’m not gonna make you sleep out here, Vi.”

A wild idea (a quite stupid one in retrospect) popped into Violet’s head. She should never make decisions when she is tired.

“Are you fine with sharing?” Violet slurred, sleep settling into her bones, almost cementing her to the couch.

“That’s fine with me.” Judy sat up and ran a hand through her hair. “Do you have any clothes I can change into?”

Violet had just realized that she had been wearing the same clothes that she had picked her up in. She felt guilty for her sudden lack of hospitality. She sat up, trying to shrug off the tiredness, unable to remember her previous thoughts.

“Yeah, I’ll go grab you some.”

Violet returned with the clothes in her hand, just a simple t-shirt and sweats. Judy thanked her sincerely (as she always did, even over the smallest things) and asked Violet if she could use her shower. She nodded and pointed to where it was, as if Judy wasn’t in the restroom earlier that morning. Judy closed the door behind her.

Violet collapsed back onto the couch, closing her eyes for a brief nap. She needed to figure out what to do about Mr. Hart. What she really needed was a new job, but she had put so many years into Consolidated that she doesn’t think she could leave. Her life wouldn’t be the same without all of the ladies at the office, even Margaret, who was hardly ever coherent enough to speak in full sentences.

And what to do about the Judy situation? She wasn’t even sure Judy was interested in women. Why did she have to bark up the wrong trees all of the time? But then again, why had Judy pulled her in like that earlier? Why had she stared at her that way? Violet sighed. She felt like she was suddenly back in middle school. This was ridiculous. She just needed to splash some water on her face.

Violet got up and walked to the bathroom, swinging the bathroom door open only to be greeted with the sight of a very naked Judy Bernly. Violet’s eyes suddenly flew wide open and she covered them with her own hand as Judy gasped.

“Violet!” Judy wrapped herself in the towel, hair still soaking wet.

“So sorry!” Violet yelled, trying to exit the bathroom with her eyes shut tight. Once she heard the bathroom door click, she opened her eyes, but still couldn’t get the image of Judy’s freckled skin and the curve of her-

Violet shook the thoughts out of her mind, climbing into bed. She wasn’t so tired anymore. How h

Judy emerged from the bathroom (fully clothed) a few moments later, silent as she climbed into bed next to Violet. Now this was awkward. She went and made it awkward. It wouldn’t be so awkward if Violet didn’t have confusing, gay feelings for Judy. Thankfully, Judy interrupted Violet’s internal monologue.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Violet turned her head, but Judy was facing the opposite way. She saw Judy’s back rise and fall with her breathing and Violet almost forgot she had said anything.

“No, never. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I’m the one who barged in.”

Judy giggled, turning back slightly to look at Violet.

“That is true.” Violet’s lips were curled into an embarrassed smile. “It’s okay.”

Judy returned the soft smile and turned back around.

Thoughts were racing through Violet’s mind until she broke the silence again.

“Judy?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

Judy flipped over to face Violet. She patiently waited until Violet could spit out the question. Maybe..

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

Violet saw that same emotion flash across her face that she had seen on the first day she had met her. It was a pained expression, and Violet felt bad for asking.

“All the time. I used to talk about it with Dick, but he could never commit.” Judy had a far off look on her face. “It’s always been a dream of mine to have someone to call me mom. To be able to teach them what they need to know to grow up successful. You are so lucky to have Josh. He is everything.” Judy spoke softly, eyes glassy. 

Violet nodded.

“Josh is the light of my life. After Richard got into the crash, I couldn’t live for myself, but I had to live for Josh. He kept me afloat during the darkest times.” Violet smiled dreamily, though it was almost teary. 

Judy smiled, knowing how much Josh meant to Violet. She can’t recall a mother and son that were as close as they were. Judy was quickly lost in her thoughts, imagining how it would be to be able to come home to children for once, rather than only seeing them from 9 to 5.

“I think you would make an amazing mother.”

Judy grinned, making eye contact with Violet. She saw that sparkle again, the one she had grown fond of so quickly. 

“I just have to find the right person.”

Violet’s face didn’t reveal her head. In her brain, question marks were flying around. Person? She hadn’t said ‘the right man’. She said ‘the right person’. Violet had to be overthinking. There was no way that Judy could be-

“Goodnight, Vi.” Judy had turned back around, pulling the covers up tight around herself.

“Goodnight, Judes.” Violet forced her brain to shut up and let her enjoy the moment. She needed sleep at the moment, she could overthink later.

Her eyes were up at the ceiling most of the night, thought’s never strayed from the woman beside her.


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> judy, violet, and josh go to the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 <3

Violet took a deep breath. She had missed waking up on Sunday mornings with Rich next to her. He was usually off getting donuts by now, so what was he doing-

Violet woke up and suddenly realized that her arms were not around her late husband, but rather her son’s teacher. She was snuggled into her side and one of Judy’s arms were wrapped around her. Okay. This wasn’t so bad. Except that there was no way for her to remove herself without waking up Judy. Terrific. Just another way she needed to make things awkward.

She let herself enjoy Judy’s embrace for a little bit. Her body was warm next to Violet’s own. No wonder she had gravitated to her. She smelled like Violet’s shampoo. It made Violet long to wake up like this every morning. She could see it clearly: Judy getting ready while Violet wakes Josh, they eat breakfast as a family before heading to work and school. She could just picture Josh and Judy walking into the school together. 

Judy’s breathing suddenly quickened from her usual slow breaths, so Violet assumed she was beginning to wake up. What does she do? Violet made the second most stupid decision in the 24 hour period and decided to roll as fast as possible out of Judy’s arms. There was no plan, just panic. Violet unfortunately overshot, and ended up on the floor with a thud.

“Ow.” She had landed on her back, succeeding in knocking the breath out of her. She heard stirring above her and Judy’s face appeared over the side of the bed. Her hair was a mess, but she still had an ethereal beauty that Violet almost couldn’t take. Okay, now the breath was actually knocked out of her.

“What’re you doin’ down there?” Judy’s voice was so soft. So soft. Violet wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation she put herself in. 

“Uh, I-I fell.” Violet stammered, wanting no more than to crawl under the bed and never come back out. Judy laughed and stuck out a hand, helping Violet up. When Violet rose to full height, she was face-to-face with Judy, who was on her knees on the mattress. She was so close. She could have sworn Judy’s eyes travelled to her lips, but the movement was so minute, Violet was sure she imagined it. 

Suddenly, it felt like they were back in the living room when they were dancing the night before. Tensions were high, and Violet felt almost as if she could break. Was Judy leaning in closer? As if on cue, Josh knocked on the door, sending Judy flying back onto the bed.

“Come in!”

Josh walked in and rubbed his eyes.

“Can we go to the park today?”  
\--------------------------

The park was relatively empty. It was an overcast, windy day, and everyone was at church. This gave Josh the opportunity to climb on the jungle gym without waiting for others. Judy and Violet were sitting on the swings. Judy was wearing one of Violet’s sundresses that had been a gift from an old friend. She always hated how it looked on herself, but on Judy, it was stunning. Violet wore a simple jean and jacket combo. Judy was surprised that Violet even owned jeans after seeing her in those dress pants and skirts all the time.

Judy was swinging mindlessly, her feet lightly digging into the gravel. The wind picked up around them. Violet loved cloudy days, especially when it was windy. This was her idea of a perfect day.

“You know, at the school? The swing sets are the place to be. Everyone rushes to them whenever we dismiss them from lunch.” Judy smiled. She recalled a time when there was a fight over the tallest swing. Kids were so territorial.

“Swings have always been my favorite, though I killed it on the monkey bars.” Violet had a smug expression on her face which caused Judy to chuckle.

“I was more of a slide girl myself. I would climb up the slide part to see if I could.” Judy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, but baby hairs made their way out of the elastic band.

“Do you think you still can?”

Judy turned to Violet and raised an eyebrow. Her lips slowly curled into a mischievous smile.

“Are you challenging me, Newstead?”

“Only if you think you can.”

Judy suddenly got up and ran to the slides, Violet following behind her. It was hard to keep up with her. Violet reasoned that Judy’s bones were younger, so it was unfair. Judy kept looking over her shoulder, dress whipping around in the wind. It was almost like a scene from a movie. The cold autumn air was biting Violet’s face, but she didn’t care. She kept her eyes trained on Judy.

Once they reached the slides, Judy began to stretch out her arms and legs, preparing for the climb. Violet just stood beside the bottom of the slide, arms crossed with an amused expression on her face. Judy was really going to do this, huh? She’d love to see this. 

Judy took a few running steps and then hopped up onto the slide, arms grabbing the sides. She was able to make it a little over halfway, but when she tried to grab a hold of the top of the slide to climb onto the platform, she fell backwards. Violet reached out to catch her, and they both fell into a heap of arms and legs at the bottom of the slide.

Judy was on top of Violet, laughing.

“I guess you’re right. Maybe I can’t do that anymore.”

Violet laughed and looked down at Judy, who was sprawled in her lap. Silence fell over them. Violet saw Josh playing out of the corner of her eye. He was on the monkey bars. They were alone.

Judy looked up at Violet, eyes searching her face for a tell of what she was thinking. She licked her lips and Violet’s took notice. Surely they were on the same page. Judy brought her hand up to cup Violet’s cheek and slowly leaned up towards her. She pressed their lips together in a short kiss, but Violet was unable to function properly. She felt it everywhere. It was like she was being set on fire. Judy pulled away, thinking she had overstepped a boundary, but Violet smiled and pulled her back in, wrapping her hands around Judy’s back. Judy smiled into the kiss, a chaste one, because they were in a public park after all.

Oh how this had awoken something in Judy. She felt as if she could fly. Here she was, in the arms of a woman that she was kissing. It was crazy how life worked out. She hummed contentedly.

They pulled apart and shared a small smile. Judy knew they needed to talk more about this, but Josh was walking up to them, so that conversation would have to wait. Her hand fell from Violet’s cheek and came to touch her own.

“Ms. Bernly? Are you okay?” Josh’s little voice came from behind the slide. Apparently he had not witnessed them locking lips

Judy nodded and smiled even harder than she already was (if that was possible) and got up from Violet’s lap. She held out her hand to help Violet up, and this time, she didn’t let go.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s go swing.” She took Josh’s hand in her other one, and the three set off towards the swings.


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time jump! it's christmas. only sweet things are bound to happen :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is technically the end but i think im gonna do a short lil epilogue after this <3 hope u enjoyed this wild little ride.

Just like that, it was Christmas time.

Snow coated the ground outside and Josh was eager to play in it.

“Mom, please!” He was pulling on Violet’s skirt. She had just picked him up from school, and seeing Judy had left her breathless.

They didn’t have a label for what they were, just enjoyed their time together, soft touches and kisses in the privacy of their homes. Josh just knew that the two were close friends, but nothing more. It was exhilarating having a secret love, just between the two of them. They were able to be in their own world.

She floundered a moment, before nodding. Josh had one hour of daylight left, so he might as well waste the energy he accumulated by sitting in a classroom all day. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself and sat on the porch, watching Josh run around in the snow. 

After a while, they went back inside to make hot chocolate and watched ‘Pete’s Dragon’ until they were tired. Josh fell asleep in Violet’s lap and just for a second everything was fine. She didn’t have to worry about her job, or making the car payment. She just had Josh and Judy (though she was at her own house). That was all she needed.

\--------------------------

Josh woke up the next morning bounding into Violet’s room. He was excited because today was his class's Christmas party. She had managed to take off today so she could join in the festivities. Josh practically pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom so she would get ready faster. Violet just laughed and did her hair while Josh danced behind her, singing ‘Jingle Bells’ in a key she didn’t think it had ever been sung in. He sure had her sense of music.

The parking lot was full of cars. It seemed as if almost every parent took off today, grateful for an excuse to leave their office jobs. Violet could sympathize. She was excited to spend the day with Josh, but she was also excited to see Judy. She even wore a shorter skirt than usual even though she was freezing (the things she would do for this woman).

Josh and Violet walked hand-in-hand into the classroom until he saw his friend Jason. Jason’s mom, Trina, was now alone at all of the school functions. As it turns out, the rumors had been true about her husband. Violet’s heart ached for her, but she didn’t appear as if she wanted to talk to anyone, so Violet didn’t approach. Across the room, her eyes caught Judy’s.

Judy was mid-conversation with a parent when she saw Violet. Her eyes immediately went to her long, long legs. Judy’s face flushed as she looked back up to the parent in front of her. It was a challenge to speak at that point. All she could think about was the way the skirt clung to Violet’s thighs. She stole a second glance at Violet and saw that she was smirking. How dare she.

Judy gave a short speech about how good the kids had been and how much she was going to miss them over break. Tears spilled from her eyes as she spoke. Violet knew how much Judy loved her students. They were each like children of her own, so while she would enjoy a break from the work, she would dearly miss the kids.

The parents all sat at their own table discussing the weather and other uninteresting things while the kids gathered in front of the small TV to watch ‘Snowball Express’. Judy whispered to one of the other teachers that she had to step out and she walked past Violet, a smirk on her face.

“Follow me.”

That interested her. Violet followed her shortly after, trailing her down the hallway. Judy opened the door to a supply closet and went inside. Violet’s eyebrows raised as she followed, but once the doors closed, she didn’t have time to speak because Judy had her pinned up against the wall.

“That skirt looks so good on you.” Judy whispered in the darkness of the closet before leaning down to press hot kisses to Violet’s neck. Violet gasped, wishing that she could see Judy. All she could do was run her hands along Judy’s body. She hummed as she felt the warmth of Judy’s body through the thin fabric.

Judy began to undo Violet’s blouse, but Violet stopped her.

“Here? Anyone could walk in.” Violet tried to argue, but it was hard to think with Judy’s hand creeping up her skirt.

“I guess we’ll have to be quiet then.”

Violet shuddered and gave herself to Judy. Quietly, of course.

They came back to the classroom about 15 minutes later looking far more disheveled than they had when they left, but no one seemed to notice. Judy took her seat back at her desk, face still flushed. Violet ran a hand through her hair, sitting on the other side of the room. Each time their eyes met, Violet felt butterflies. Who knew she would have fallen for her son’s female teacher. Life was pretty unpredictable, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--------------------------

Judy had stayed with them for most of the Christmas week. Judy usually celebrated Christmas with Dick, so Violet inviting her over for the celebrations was a pleasant surprise. She helped Violet cook the Christmas dinner which consisted of the usual: ham, mashed potatoes, dressing, etc. It was a lot of food for the three of them. They would probably be eating this until New Year’s.

Josh’s energy levels had skyrocketed. SInce it was Christmas eve, he only had one day left until his presents came when Santa dropped them off. He had not stopped talking to Judy about it, showing her his list and explaining everything on it. Judy listened patiently, discussing some of the toys, asking him why he liked them. Violet watched them, a feeling of domesticity settling in her chest. She could get used to this.

After dinner, they were stuffed and exhausted, all slumped on the couch. Josh sat in Violet’s arms while Violet leaned on Judy. An unlikely bunch, but they didn’t care. Violet’s red blanket kept them all warm. Josh had nearly fallen asleep, and Violet’s eyelids looked heavy. Judy smiled and stroked the older woman’s hair. She was so glad that Violet had forgotten to give Josh his lunch money that first day. She can’t imagine where she would be. She would probably still be dating Dick.

The thought made her physically recoil. Thank God Violet had been there to pick up the phone that night. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Violet’s forehead. Violet stirred, looking up at Judy.

“What was that for?”

“Thank you for being there.” Judy said, tearily.

Violet sat up carefully, making sure not to disturb Josh. She placed a hand on Judy’s cheek.

“Of course. I told you that I would always be here for you.” Judy leaned into her touch. Oh how she loved her. She loved her. Words they hadn’t said yet. Labels they didn’t have. Judy sighed, grabbing her hand and kissing her palm.

“I’m gonna go put Josh to bed, okay?”

Judy nodded, watching Violet slowly pick up the sleeping boy. She carried him silently into his room. Judy leaned back against the couch. She doesn’t think she was ever this comfortable with Dick. He never really allowed her to relax. It was always a waiting game to see when his next outburst was going to be. And then Violet walked into her life, and suddenly everything has changed.

“Come with me.” Violet took her hand, startling her. She got up and followed Violet to her bedroom. Judy plopped down onto the bed while Violet dug around on the top shelf of her closet. She returned in front of Judy with a rectangular box. Judy gasped.

“What’s this?”

“Josh and I got you a little something.” Violet looked nervous. Judy placed a hand on her own heart before opening the box. Inside was a small necklace with three small silver hearts side by side.

“Oh, Vi! It’s so beautiful. You shouldn’t have.” Judy took it out of the box to admire it further. She held it out for Violet, motioning for her to put it on her neck. Violet pushed her hair out of the way, and clasped the clasp.

“The three hearts are supposed to represent you, me, and Josh.” Violet looked at Judy through her eyelashes. Judy’s heart was surely going to stop, but she kissed Violet before it got the chance to.

She pushed Violet down on the bed, hovering on top of her. The chain of the necklace was dangling around Judy’s neck. Violet gulped.

“Yeah, I think it looks really great on you.”

Judy smiled as she kissed down Violet’s body, repaying her in a way that made Violet’s toes curl.

\--------------------------

Josh woke up early that morning, ecstatic to see the presents under the tree. Judy made the coffee while Violet watched him open the presents.

“An Atari! Mom, I got an Atari!” He held up the small device gleefully. Violet laughed and carefully took it from his hands, remembering that it cost her almost hers and Judy's whole paycheck. Judy had been more than willing to pay the whole $200, but Violet wouldn't let her. So they went in on it together. Josh continued on opening his gifts, oblivious to anything else.

Judy handed Violet her cup of coffee and sat in between her legs. Violet hummed, resting her head on the top of Judy’s head. Josh showed them a few more of his gifts, occasionally getting distracted with them. Judy laughed and indulged in his interests. She finally felt like she had an honorary child of her own. It was an amazing feeling.

“Oh, Ms. Bernly! I have a present for you.” He ran to his room. Judy leaned her head back and shot Violet a quizzical look. Violet shrugged. She sat up and placed her coffee cup on the coaster, preparing herself for whatever this may be. 

“Here you go!” He returned with a.. uniquely wrapped gift. Judy took it with a smile and began to unwrap it. It was taped thoroughly, but she managed to open it. It was a mug that she recalled they made in their art class. It said ‘Best Teacher Ever’ in Josh’s messy handwriting. She teared up, holding the cup close to her chest.

“Why are you crying?” Josh said, suddenly concerned.

Judy laughed through her tears, though it just sounded hysterical. She looked at Violet, who looked like she might cry herself.

“I love it so much, Josh. Come here.” She pulled Josh into the tightest hug, cradling his head against her neck. A few tears spilled onto his shirt. Judy let him go and wiped her face.

“Thank you so much. I will treasure this forever.” Josh grinned, then returned to his other gifts. Judy sat the mug down next to her current cup, then turned to lay in Violet’s arms. She wrapped her arms around Judy, encompassing her in the warmest hug.

“You have the best kid in the world, you know that?” Judy whispered against Violet’s collarbone. Violet felt a familiar fluttering. It was always lovely to hear that Judy loved Josh so much. 

“We both feel the same about you.”

Judy’s head perked up and she turned around. She grabbed one of Violet’s hand and gave it a quick kiss.

“I love you.”

Violet gasped, a huge smile lighting up her face. She pulled Judy in for a kiss, forgetting temporarily that Josh was in company. She was grinning so much that her lips could hardly meet Judy’s.

“Did you guys just kiss?” Violet’s head shot up to Josh. Her eyes widened and she inhaled.

“Uh, yes. We did.”

They both waited silently for Josh’s reaction.

“Does that mean you are gonna be my second mom?” Josh blurted out to Judy, and she started full out sobbing. Violet laughed and pulled her to her chest.

“Maybe someday, Josh.” He really knew how to make things awkward, but at least he took it in stride. Violet pressed a kiss to her hair, smelling the familiar shampoo.

“I love you, too.”

Judy’s muffled sobs got louder as she hugged Violet’s middle even tighter.

Violet was sure there were gonna be plenty more times that she had to console Judy, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She had finally found someone. And just for a moment, Violet thought she just might make it.

She just might.


	8. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two years later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short lil two years later bc i said so

TWO YEARS LATER

Violet leaned back in her office chair, exhausted. Being the first female CEO of Consolidated was certainly a heavy workload, but it paid off. She finally was getting the credit she deserved. As soon as she heard that Mr. Hart was leaving to manage the branch in Bolivia, Violet jumped at the offer from Mr. Tinsworthy.

Judy was over the moon when she heard about Violet’s promotion. She made one of Violet’s favorite meals and Josh got to pick the dessert. They stayed up almost the whole night playing games and laughing. It was domestic bliss. They were finally a complete little family.

Josh was in the third grade now. His hyperactivity had finally calmed down, and he had taken a particular interest in reading. Violet bought him as many books as she could, but he would tear through them in record time. On one unfortunate night, she had walked in to find him reading “A Life Without Dick: A Guide to Lesbian Sex” while Judy was in the shower. Violet had to have a very uncomfortable conversation with him about what happens when two people love each other very much. 

Judy could not stop laughing when Violet told her what happened later that night. Apparently, he had been looking around in their bookshelf for more books, and that one had interested him. 

“Just be grateful it’s the book he found.” Judy laughed, causing Violet to give her a playful smack on the arm.

The tips of Violet’s ears were still red even when she went to sleep in Judy’s arms. A few awkward moments aside (Josh had many questions about how they had sex, much to Violet’s dismay), they were finally a happy little family. They each got what they wanted most in life.

Violet kept checking her watch. Judy was supposed to come visit her for lunch today. She had the day off because they had parent teacher conferences the day before. Josh was currently staying with his best friend Jason. Violet had become somewhat casual friends with Trina. She was surprised to hear that she had remarried. It was sudden, but one look at them and you could tell that Trina and Mendel (what kind of name is that?) were quite smitten. Maybe she should invite them for drinks sometime.

A knock sounded at the door, and Violet invited them in. She was excited to see Judy’s curls -- she wore her hair down more now -- as she walked in. Judy grinned and shut the door behind her.

“Hello, dear.” Judy pulled up a chair next to Violet behind her desk.

“Hello, love.” Violet pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and then took a sandwich that Judy offered. It was ham and cheese. A warm memory. She grinned at Judy, who was mid-bite.

They ate in a comfortable silence. It was nice being able to be with each other during the day. It was a rare occurrence now that Violet was in such a high ranking position and Judy was tied up with kids during the day. They usually left each other notes in their respective purses before work that morning. It was a nice reminder of the love between them.

Once they had finished their sandwiches, Judy grabbed the plastic bags and got up to throw them in the trash. Violet loved to watch her walk away. She turned around and caught her staring, a smirk finding its way on her face. Judy’s head tilted.

“What are you looking at, Ms. Newstead?”

Violet felt a fire begin to light in her abdomen. Violet said nothing, keeping her face straight (though she was sure her face was bright red). Judy walked up behind her, placing her hands on Violet’s shoulders and massaging then lightly. Violet groaned. She had a constant tension in her shoulders from slaving over papers all day. It felt so good.

Judy turned Violet’s chair around to face her before she closed the blinds in Violet’s office.

“Judy.” Violet’s voice was surprisingly steady, despite the way she was shaking with anticipation. Judy clicked the lock shut to Violet’s office. Violet practiced controlling her breathing while Judy walked back to her. Violet closed her eyes.

“Violet.” She opened her eyes to see Judy on her knees in front of Violet. The fire was burning wildly now.

“What if-”

Judy laughed and pushed Violet’s skirt up her leg. Her breath hitched and Judy savored the sound.

“You worry too much about this kind of thing.”

She slid her hand along Violet’s thigh and Violet whimpered. Her hands were gripping the arms of the chair, her knuckles white. Judy laughed and bit her lip, noticing Violet’s reaction. She tied her hair back, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

And with that, Judy’s head went under Violet’s skirt and suddenly Violet knew exactly what people were talking about when they said they had an ‘out-of-body’ experience. Judy knew just how to make Violet scream, though muffled by Judy’s hand. There was something about Judy and public spaces.

Violet didn’t mind. What’s a little risk for an amazing payout?


End file.
